Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 Season 1
by weekyle16
Summary: Based on the 1987 series, unlike most other stories this one will be based on Splinter's son.


Chapter 1: Turtle Tracks **[A/N I'm just showing you what I have so far]**

It begins in New York, where a group came to a red car.

One of them reached to his jacket to pick up a crowbar and the others picked up a bunch of weapons and started hitting the car until there was nothing left.

"Crime, it's something we all take for granted." Said an unknown woman as couple of a bunch of guys and a woman were spray-painting a wall and on a man reading a newspaper as he walked away.

"But a causally, a crime occurred battling, that not even we city dwellers sit down and take notices." Said the same woman who appeared on a TV screen who was a red hair and wearing a yellow jumpsuit and show something on TV.

"Three scientific equipment companies, Three robberies, what was stolen?" Said the woman as she came up to a man with blonde hair and wearing a businesses suit.

"Two Posnatronic accelerators, Four Reverse flux parity indicator and One Parabolic sound wave generator." Said to the reporter.

"And what does that equipment do?" Asked reporter putting the mike on her then the man.

The man then rubbed his head.

"I have absolutely no idea." Said the man.

The reporter then put the mike on herself.

"But although the missing goods are high tech, the method by which they where stolen is not." Said the reporter who is now with a man with grey hair and a grey beard and a lab coat with glasses standing at the door.

The man then turned to the reporter and pointed at the door.

"These incisions were could only have been made with a samurai's sword." Said the man as he walked through the door and walked over to the Guard who has been tied up.

The man then picked up something on the floor.

"And look at this rope, this can only be work of ninjas, the ancient warriors." Said the man as the guard was moving forward and backwards to get out of his chair.

"And how can you tell that from the rope, Professor?" Said the reporter putting the mike on her then on the Professor.

The professor then showed the rope.

"Well look for yourself, it's made in Japan." Said the professor as he showed the Japan sign.

The reporter then put herself back on the mike.

"Ninjas, a thousand year old clan of assassins." Said the reporter as she continued.

"Is it possible that there here in the city?" Asked the reporter.

"We're at Technology Central to answer that, for it maybe the target of these missing mysterious burglars." Said the reporter as she was outside of the building while a man at a van who was recording the reporter.

"I'll report as soon as anything develops, April O'Neil, happy hour news, back to you Jeff." Said April as she was then signed off.

A man then came out of the van.

"Come on April, let's beat it, nothing gonna happen." Said the man as April's crew was picking up their stuff.

April then turned around to her crew.

"What are ya, a bunch of sissys?, this is going to be fun." Said April as the crew looked at each other.

"April, we've got a million bucks in state of the of our equipment, I'm not gonna let it sit on the street in the middle of the night." Said the man unknowingly he was being recorded.

A man with blades on his arm was tapping his hand on a armchair and laughing.

The man then got out of the van and was walking to April.

"We've been on Newsbie for crying out loud, who'd want to hurt us?" Asked April.

Just then a gang then came up to them.

"Uh, them, maybe?" Asked the man pointing to them.

The gang then got closer to them.

"The camera, quick, get to the camera." Said April to one of her crew.

The man then tried to get the camera but then backed away.

"I uh, I think I left the iron on in my place." Said the man as he ran off.

"Yeah, I just remembered uh, roller derby is on TV Tonight." Said the other man as he ran way.

"Yeah, and I got an appointment, with a dentist." Said the third man running in the other man's direction.

The blond gang member then came closer to April.


End file.
